Dare
by sharksfan17
Summary: You always have a choice in everything that you do. What happens when you make the wrong choice and something bad happens to someone that you could possibly love. Everything can change, for better or for worse. Reid/oc
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I dont own anything.

It was just another night in Ipswich. Leia Danvers had gone to bed early. Her brother Caleb was in his room on the computer. Their parents were downstairs, their father reading the newspaper and their mother was reading a book. A few hours passed and everyone in the house was asleep. Outside stood three boys. Aaron Abbott, Bordy Becklin and Reid Garwin. The three of them were hanging out, when Aaron decited that it was a good to wreak havioc on the town. Reid was up first, and him, being Reid Garwin, he had to choose dare. So Aaron chose the first thing he could think of. Take the young Danvers from her bedroom. From the moment Reid heard this, he knew that it was wrong. Caleb was his friend, he met them at Camp Iwanahee just over the summer. Reid turned to his friends.

"Do I have to do this?" Reid asked. He folded his arms across his chest, looking at his two friends, he knew that he would have to do this.

"If you dont. Its the end of our friendship. She trusts you. We just want to talk to her. Nothing more." Aaron stated. Bordy stood there with his arms crossed also. He didnt say a word.

"All right." Reid finally said. Aaron and Borody smiled. He walked through the gates of his friends house. He walked up to the home and around the back. He found Leia's bedroom and the closest tree. He begant to climb the tree, getting closer to Leia's room. Once he got to the window he lightly knocked on it. He saw her stir in her bed. He knocked on it again. From what he could see, she opened her eyes and sat up in her bed. She saw Reid and she smiled. Leia had been crushing on him ever since they met. It was something about thoes eyes, and the way he acted around her. He, had also been crushing on her. He had no clue how to act around her. Leia got up and walked over to the window. She opened it and sat down in the window sil.

"Hey." He said to her.

"Hey Reid." She replied. "Whats up?" She asked. He could hear the tiredness in her voice. He looked at her and he couldnt speak. She looked beautiful, even with her hair a tad messy. She had long dark brown hair and brown eyes that were a tad lighter than her brothers.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go for a walk." He asked. Her eyes lit up.

"Sounds like fun." She said climbing out of her window. Reid went back the way he came up the tree. Leia followed him. He was standing at the bottom, waiting for her when she froze. "Reid. I cant do this." She said. She was looking down at the ground beneth her. It was only four or five feet down.

"Yes you can." He could hear he mumble that she couldnt. "Jump. I'll catch you." She nodded and let go, after falling a few inches she landed in Reid's arms.

"Thanks." She said and he let go of her. Reid began walking to the front of the house, and she followed him. As they walked closer to the gates, Leia saw, Aaron and Bordy. She linked arms with Reid and held on to him. Unlike her brother, she was shy and insecure. Not brave like Caleb.

"Thanks Reid." Aaron said once Reid and Leia stopped walking. "Ready for some fun?" He asked the two other boys Bordy nodded, Reid was confused.

"What do you mean?" Reid asked pulling Leia closer to him.

"You really didnt hink that we just wanted to talk to her did you." Reid nodded, He hated himself right now. He should have never gone to get Leia. Aaron grabbed Leia's arm and began to pull her away from Reid.

"Reid." She said and with a forcefull yank he pulled Leia free from Aaron's grasp. Aaron threw the first punch, but he missed Reid by an inch. Reid hit Aaron in the nose, while he held his nose. Reid and Leia began to run back to the house. The two of them could hear Aaron and Bordy yelling. All of a sudden Reid's vision went black.

The next thing he remembers was William Danvers, shaking his shoulder. Reid had to blink a few times to get his full vision back. He saw William in his pajamas, holding a newspaper.

"Reid. What are you doing here."

"Leia." Was all that Reid could say. William helped the boy into the house and laid him on the couch. He ran up the stairs to check up on his daughter who was no where to be found. William kept as calm as a father could in this situation. He ran down the stairs and asked Reid what had happened in the night. Reid told him everything, how Aaron had tricked him. How stupid he was to believe him.

"He was a friend of yours, he did nothing before this incident to not have your trust." William told Reid. But that didnt help Reid at all. He hurt the one he liked. She did nothing wrong, she was sweet and innocent. William called the police to report that Leia was missing. Evelyn came down the stairs next, wondering what was going on. She was not happy with Reid at all. She wasnt at all like William. She yelled at Reid, for persuading her daughter to come with him for a 'walk'. This caused Caleb to walk down the stairs. He just kept quiet the entire time the police were there. Reid tried to talk to him but Caleb was ignoring him.

Two days later they found Leia. She was in the woods, in a cave. She was barely alive. She had no clothing on her body. They rushed her too the hospital, where she stayed there for weeks. Making sure that she was fully recovered. Reid had tried to visit her, but Caleb wouldnt let her. Every time he tried Caleb would make him leave.

It was a month after the incident that Leia was able to come home. Sleep in her own bed. The only person she could think about was Reid. She didnt care if he was appart of Aaron's plan, he was the one who tried to stop them. Once she was able to she would go visit him, thank him. She wanted to see him. She had heard his voice at the hospital, but Caleb had told him to go home. She didnt want that.

Two months later she was able to go out of the house with one of the family members, which included Pouge Parry and Tyler Simms. One day she called Tyler to take her to Reid's. Secreatly. Tyler came over to the house to take Leia out to the movies. Tyler and Leia began their walk to Reids house.

"I cant thank you enough." Leia said to Tyler for the thousandth time on their trip.

"Your welcome." He replied as they approached the Garwin home. Leia knocked on the door. Meredith Garwin answered the door. Once Meredith saw Leia, she wrapped her in a hug.

"Come in. You must be looking for Reid." Leia nodded. "Hello Tyler."

"Mrs. Garwin." He couldnt say any more. He was chasing Leia up the stairs to Reids room. Instead of knocking. She opened the door and saw Reid watching tv. He looked to the door and saw the most beautiful person that he has ever seen. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. He did the same, holding her close to him, almost afraid to let go. She had no intention of letting go.

"Thanks Reid."

"What are you thanking me for. I should have never gotten you. I should have never listened to Aaron." She grabbed his face inbetween the palm of her hands.

"What happened has happened. We cant change that. But we have the future." She smiled and pulled his face down to hers for a light kiss. He was too shocked by her actions to do anything.

"Ill see you the next time im able to go out with Tyler." She said smiling. Reid smiled back at her. "Bye," She said and she left the room. She walked down the stairs to where Tyler was. The two of them walked out of house and to the movies.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

No one in the entire world was as excited as Leia at the moment. After three years of begging, she was finally allowed to go to Spencer. She was homeschooled ever since the incident. She ran up the stairs to call Tyler her 'boyfriend'. She decided to keep from secret from her actual boyfriend, Reid.

It took Caleb around a year to let Reid be able to hand around Leia. In the meantime when she would hang out with Tyler. She would go visit Reid. They made up a plan, just to keep her brother happy she would 'date' Tyler, but actually be going out with Reid. She stopped in her brothers room on the way to hers.

"Guess what?" She asked him.

"What?" He replied unamused.

"Mom is gonna let me go to Spencer this year!" His head shot up.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. She will let me go there my senior year."

"But Aaron and Bordy are there."

"So?" She replied. "Mom said that I will have one of the four of you in each of my classes." Caleb rolled his eyes and walked down the stair to talk to his mother. He believed that she would be better off  
being home schooled.

Leia walked into her room and shut the door. She found her cell phone and dialed Tyler's number.

"Hello beautiful." A voice said to her. She rolled her eyes.

"Can I talk to Tyler?"

"What about me?" He asked. She just knew that he was doing the puppy dog pout on the other end of the phone.

"Please." She begged.

"Well," He said.

"Reid. I swear if you don't hand that phone to Tyler I'm not going tonight to Nickys." If Caleb would let her. She almost said but she held it back.

"Fine." He said and handed the phone to Tyler.

"What's up?" Tyler asked.

"When I tell you this you can't tell Reid okay?"

"Sure."

"I'm going to Spencer this year!" She said very enthustacially.

"That's great." He replied. Trying not to say too much around Reid.

"So I'll see you tonight."

"See you then." Tyler replied and hung up the phone. Leia looked at the clock. It read seven thirty. She knew that her brother would lose the battle with her mother, and then she would ask to go to Nickys with him. Hopefully he would say yes. She changed into a white and grey striped shirt and jeans. She walked into Caleb's room.

"You lost huh?" She asked. He was silent, which meant he did loose.

"You should listen to me sometimes."

"Do you want to go to the dells or not." He said.

"What do you mean?"

"Mom told me that you should probably go with me and the guys so that you get used to the people around school." Well there goes the begging that she was about to do. The doorbell rang and Leia walked downstairs. She answered the door and Pouge was standing there.

"Hey Leia." He said to her and he entered the house.

"Pouge." She replied, she watched him walk up the stairs. Leia sighed and went up the stairs also. Leia went up the stairs and into her brothers room. She walked in and sat down on the bed. Once she sat down, the door bell rang once again, she slowly got up. Knowing that her brother wouldnt get it. When she opened the door, Reid and Tyler were standing there. Leia looked both ways before wrapping her arms around Reid. He put his arms around her.

"Who was at the door?" She heard Caleb ask. She quickly released Reid and stood inbetween them.

"Reid and Tyler are here." Leia said and Caleb nodded. He turned around and walked back towards his room. An arm wrapped around Leia's waist. Reid began to gently kiss Leia's neck. She smiled slightly.

"Dont do that infront of me." Tyler muttered to himself.

"Are you jealous?" Leia asked with a puppy dog look. He was about to reply but the three of them heard footsteps. She pushed Reid away from her and she stepped next to Tyler.

For the past few months, Leia hated that she was 'dating' Tyler. She wanted to be out in the public with Reid, and not Tyler. Everyone in town had some idea what had happened. They just knew that a girl went missing, and that she was found in the woods. No names were ever released, but everyone had a pretty good idea who it was. Leia never cared who knew, she got used to it being a part of her life. Caleb cared more about who knew than she did.

"Ready to go?" Tyler asked her. She nodded slightly. Her brother and Pouge had appeared five of them walked out of her house and to Tylers hummer. The only car that could hold them all. She got into the back seat, and into the middle. Caleb and Pouge sat dow next to her.

The entire car ride to Nickys was silent. She just knew that Caleb was stressing about her going there. They arrived at an old shack is what it looked like from the outside. All of them got out of the car and went inside. Somehow, she ended up standing next to Reid. He gave her hand a tight squeeze. They found a table and they all sat down at it.

"Is Kate coming?" Caleb asked Pouge. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I dont know." He replied.

"Want to dance?" Tyler asked me. Leia looked over at Reid quickly, he shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure." She said. The two both got up and Tyler held Leia close to him. She was just looking to the ground, slightly moving back and forth.

"Tyler, I-" She was about to say something, but he already knew that it had to do with her wanting to be with Reid.

"I know, Lee. I know."


End file.
